


That one time I lost you

by softgreyearl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Multi, One Shot, Teenage One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgreyearl/pseuds/softgreyearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a word block sentence by writeworld.tumblr.com </p><p>_____</p><p>Harry loses the love of his life<br/>But did he ever really have him?</p><p>_____</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time I lost you

“I thought I was going to lose you, but I never had you in the first place, did I?”

Harry’s fingers were sore. They’d been curled into a ball at his sides, never once being stretched out. Not once straightening. It was so painful, but it kept him distracted. It kept Harry from wanting to go to Louis’. From going over there to beg him to forgive him. He wondered if Louis felt as lonely as he did. He hoped Louis felt as lonely as he did.  
His resistance only lasted an hour. His fingers were curled around the steering wheel now, achingly sore. Green eyes turned grey and empty staring at the road before him. The only thing running in his head the hope Louis would be there, waiting maybe. Waiting for him to tell him how sorry he is, how stupid he is, how much he loves him. They’d cuddle, then, the older boy’s fingers twirled around a lock of curls. The smell of cigarettes fresh in the air. Music playing softly in the background.  
Harry’s curled fingers were put to use, knocking softly on the college boy’s apartment door. He tapped his foot as he waited. After ten minutes had passed by with no answer, Harry reached under the welcome mat. His fingers fumbled for the key, finally stretching out a bit. He stuck the key into the lock and jiggled it around a little before it unlocked. He tossed it back onto the ground and stepped inside. He was overwhelmed by warm air and the scent of cigarettes.  
“Louis?” He whispered, his voice deep and obviously underused. As to not be rude, he slipped of his shoes before slowly making his way to Louis’ room. He heard muffled sounds he couldn’t quite make out. The cheap wood floor creaked under his socked feet as he completely stretched out his finger to press the tips against a white wooden door. The door that led to Louis’ room.  
“Lou?” He nudged it open, expecting the man to be watching television, or sleeping or something. Instead, he saw him on top of a familiar black haired man, grunting. Their moans filled Harry’s ears as his eyes filled with tears. Neither of them had noticed the teenager.  
“Louis. What are you doing.” It wasn’t a question. He knew what Louis was doing. He didn’t want to admit it. That Louis had gotten over him.  
“Harry?” Louis pulled away from the man under him (revealing it was Zayn in the bed with Harry’s boyfriend),” What are you doing here?”  
“Came to apologize.” The young boy’s fists clenched up again,” But it appears you have company, so i’ll be on my way…”  
“Okay.” Louis’ voice replied, even though his face said something else. Harry shook his head, breathing unstable. He took a deep breath and laughed.  
“After we fought… I thought I was going to lose you, but I never had you in the first place, did I?”. The man didn’t respond. Harry nodded,” Okay.” He turned around to leave the bedroom, but hesitated.  
“I won’t need this, I guess.” A silver promise ring fell to the floor as Harry’s feet left the area. Louis stared after him. Zayn was sitting up now, erection having gone down.  
“You’re a bastard.” Zayn mumbled.  
“I know.” Blue eyes were staring at the lonely silver ring,” God, I know.”


End file.
